zebedeefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Noob Guide
Welcome to Zebedee! This style of multiplayer game was incredibly popular during the early internet era. The entire game is based around text and uses your powers of visualization and memory to render a detailed and vibrant world. =Connecting= Similar to how you use a browser like Chrome or Firefox, you will need a client that can connect to the game server. If you already have a telnet-capable client, open it and connect to the Zebedee MUD. Host: zebedee-mud.org or 216.69.243.18 Port: 7000 or 443 Afterwards you can read the on-screen prompts to get started. Windows Windows does not come with a friendly terminal client, so you'll have to find and download one. * puTTY * cygwin Linux Linux has a native terminal depending on the flavor you have. * gnome-terminal * xterm You might need to install a package to enable telnet communication. Try installing inetpubutils or netkit-telnet in your package manager. =Logging in= TBD =Character Creation= TBD =Navigating a Text-Based World= Now that you've picked your race and class and your character has solidified into existence, you're given an empty terminal prompt and nothing else. So what now? Well, whenever you're confused or lost, it never hurts to type look. This command shows you the description of the room your character is in, and might include items on the ground or other players or monsters. notes Suddenly you are aware. > Aware, but of what? You have no sight. You cannot even sense blackness. You are nowhere. You have no past. Everything is empty except... Thoughts. A soul. You are a soul! An image begins to fill your thoughts. A naked, featureless body. Arms, legs, but with little definition. A face with no sight. Then a voice. The sound of a voice. Echoing about your thoughts. Lars speaks to you: Welcome Mydasi. Tell me, are you male or female? male The image in your thoughts seems to shift before eyes, as though taking a more rugged form, though the features are still unrecognisable. Lars says: You should decide which race you feel spiritually closest too, and you should choose down which professional path you will travel in your new life. 1 Dwarf Cleric 2 Troll Warrior 3 Halfling Thief 4 High elf Mage 5 Human Necromancer 6 Human Paladin 7 Another combination (and view help files) Races available are: dwarf, halfling, human, troll, goblin, orc, beastman, high elf, wood elf, ogre, drow, minotaur, gnome, kilrath, duergar, sahuagin . Classes available are: cleric, warrior, thief, mage, necromancer paladin. Use the 'choose' command to choose a race or class: choose human - choose your race to be human choose mage - choose to be of Mage class For information type use the 'help' command: help races - summary of races help - info on a class, eg 'help mage' help stats - info on how stats affect the game You choose: human The body before you starts to stretch as though made of plasticine, as though being moulded by some unknown force. Slowly you recognise eyes, ears... muscles appearing...a healthy form taking the shape of a human... A male human. > The image becomes larger as though moving towards you. Slowly...you begin to feel...you begin to see nothingness through the being's eyes... You are now a human warrior. Players new to Zebedee are entitled to a Newbie Helper. Newbie Helpers sit on your shoulder and talk to those players unfamiliar with mudding, leading them around to help them get started. For more experienced players they offer tips to starting the game. quick help Herman says: For example, have a look at my Quick Help service by typing 'quick'. You can get brief instructions on how to do certain things. Type 'q' to exit the quick help when you've had a look. > quick CONTENTS -=-=-=-= 1) About The Church 2) How To Amass Gold Coins 3) How To Find Monsters To Kill 4) How To Find Weapons And Armour 5) How To Gain Experience 6) How To Heal Your Character 7) How To Improve Your Character 8) How To Prepare For Battle 9) How To See Your Score 10) How To Use A Shop The Church -=-=-=-=-= The Church is the place where you start when you log on. If you look around you by typing 'l' or 'look' you will see a clock, a map of the town and a door in the western wall all of which you should 'examine' carefully. South of the here is the main road which runs east to west and most of the initial places you should visit lie off it. The Town has two gates which lead to the wilderness outside, these are at opposite ends of this road. However, these are not the only ways out of the town. If you ever die, you end up back in the Church, so you won't get lost! The altar in the Church might be of particular interest to you, if you're feeling adventurous! How To Make Money -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You make money in the following ways: o Selling things to the Town Shop o By killing a monster or player and taking their money o Find it lying about o Donations from other players o Stealing from others, if you're a Thief The 1st is the most common! You can find the Town Shop near the Church. You can sell the majority items you find. When you quit the game, your carried money remains on your character. BEWARE! If you die, all your money is placed on your corpse for others players to find! As a safeguard, you may choose to deposit your coins in the Bank, where you will pay a small fee but your fortune will be safe! How To Find Monsters To Kill -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= There are special places in the land of Zebedee where monsters of low levels live. These areas are particularly suited for Newbies to explore: o The Town Sewers o The Farm, the Van Harken Warehouse and the Copse o The Tower of Utorix o The Aria Citadel The Town Sewers are the closest to your starting point and hence the quickest to find. Your Newbie Helper will give you directions once you have visited your Class Guild. You may be able to find maps to the others, or you could ask directions from other players. Newbie Areas will differ in their appeal - some will offer a quick way to make xp, some will have a plentiful supply of gold coins, and in some you will find good weapons. You should try and visit them all! Equipping your character -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Depending on your class it will be important to equip your character with weapons and armour. This is most important for Fighters and Thieves. There are several sources of weapons and armour: o Carried on monsters in the Newbie Areas o Bought from the Town Shop o Bought from the Town Armoury or Weaponsmith, or elsewhere o Donated or bought from other players o Sometimes dropped or hidden equipment can be found In addition, for each class there is an ability or spell to learn which will improve your fighting. For Mages this is a magical attack rather than a magical weapon. So your first task on starting is to visit your Guild. How To Make Experience -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= There are two common ways to make experience, or 'xp': o Killing monsters o Completing puzzles The first is by far the most common way, as puzzles usually reward you with special items or Quest Points. How To Heal Your Character -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= You can heal your character by a number of methods: Food: For sale in all inns, and also in some pubs. Food heals you instantly. Alcohol: For sale in all pubs around the realm of Zebedee. Alcohol increases your regeneration rate. Magical healing: There are a few special places on Zebedee where lower levels may heal for free. Clerics: Around the realm, you will find clerics of many kinds. Some of them will be willing to heal you, perhaps for a small fee. Character improving -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Adventurers Guild lies to the south and east of the Church, and it is here where you can increase your characters statistics ('stats') and levels. Doing this will make your character more able and more powerful. In order to advance your level, you need to gain the required experience (xp) or gold coins. To advance stats, you need to gain xp. Stats, unlike levels, cannot be bought with gold coins. When you advance level, you'll be able to learn new abilities or spells in your class guild. It is your choice whether to advance your level or stats first! How To Prepare For Going Into Battle -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Here is a simple checklist of things to do before you attack something: o Wield your weapon (not neccessary for mages). o Wear your armour (you'd be surprised how many forget these). o Set your wimpy to an appropriate value. o Make sure you have typed 'hp on'. o Set an alias for 'examine '. o Set an alias for 'get all from corpse'. o Set any other alias for special attacks (mages should have an alias for 'cast missile'). How To See Your Score -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You can use the 'score' or 'sc' command to view your character. This shows: o Your Level o Your total experience o Your gold coins carried (i.e. not in the Bank) o Your vital statistics (see 'help stats') For a quick summary of how you are doing you can also use the 'xp' command. To see how many Quests you have done and how many you need before advancing to the next level, go to the Adventurers Guild and use the 'quest' command. The Town Shop and other stores -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= The Town Shop is situated in the main town of Cormallen to the south and east of the church. It sells a variety of items such as weapons and armour, as well as other items which can be both trivial or of use to you. There are other shops like the Town Shop elsewhere on Zebedee, and also other more specialized stores such as the Armoury or Magic Shoppe. You can buy and sell items to the shop. Alternatively you could just save it up for a rainy day, or become a miser. If you are unsure what weapons you can use, type ' test '. The same applies for armour, but in this case type 'test